halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror in Wax
Horror in Wax was one of the haunted houses at Halloween Horror Nights XIV. Horror in Wax revolved around an abandoned wax museum, and is based loosely off of the 1953 movie, House of Wax, starring Vincent Price as the main antagonist. It was located in Soundstage 20 along with Hellgate Prison. Backstory On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV Website there was a journal owned by Gunter Karl Dietze which showed how he was submerging live humans into wax to make wax figures. There was also a letter from a law firm saying that Gunter died and has now given everything to his next of kin including his defunct buisness. He said all documents related to the creation and operation of this business should be strictly secured and should be given to his next of kin. Before he died he was about to open a wax museum called Horror in Wax. His next of kin was a man named Jeffery Dietze. There was also one final letter sent to the law firm from Shadybrook Rest Home & Sanitarium. It says how Jeffery became insane after inheriting the business. Description Step inside a long-forgotten wax museum filled with terrifyingly lifelike exhibits. Walkthrough This house involved a character standing outside the façade sometimes interacting with guests. This character was an usher with what appears to be a melted face. Guests enter through a brick façade decorated with posters. A marquee sign reads "CLOSED". To the left, a bum's cart full of soda cans is visible. Through a black curtain, we enter the first narrow hallway. Fake wax statues are set in niches in the aqua walls (The guests would get confused as some of the statues were really actors). A case full of classic monster props can also be seen. Down the hall and to the left is a hall with large wax figures on either side. Next, the hall turn into a forest-like path with bright green lights shining through camouflage netting. Scareactors jump at you through the net. This serves as a transition to the first "exhibit" at the wax museum: the Mummy section. Guests wander through several rooms of mummy scenery. It's a lengthy section with very few scareactors. Next stop is the lab of Frankenstein, where electric devices are placed everywhere in this section to give the scene a cluttered, mad-scientist feel. Again, very few actors are to be spotted. After these two exhibits, the house reverts back to its primary wax theme as we enter the storage rooms of the museum. Shelves of wax heads and other props decorate these rooms. Scareactors mainly hide behind large set pieces and jump out at guests. Next, the large storage room where various wax body parts are attached to the walls and ceiling. One or two poorly hidden actors attempt some scares. Guests then entered the dipping room,(the wax preparation room. It revealed the previous owner of the museum was really a psychopath who dipped people in boiling wax, turning them into wax statues) a simple scene with a large tub of wax as the main set piece. A fake figure spins around in the tub as wax drips down him. Guests visit the climax of the house, a flashing room with tapestries hanging from the ceiling. Actors planted behind these hanging pieces of fabric give some guests a startle. We've made it safely out of the wax museum. in an old area with the statues of the classic Universal Studios monsters. Going through a lot of these scares came the finale: the wax preparation room. It revealed the previous owner of the museum was really a psychopath who dipped people in boiling wax, turning them into wax statues. Scareactors *The Wolfman *Usher *Melting people *Frankenstein's monster * The Bride of Frankenstein *Count Dracula (unconfirmed) *The Mummy (unconfirmed) Category:Halloween Horror Nights: XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Movie Houses Category:Soundstage 20